mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Beans
Beans is a type of meat that is mostly found in cans. The food is mostly eaten in The Mr. Men Show replacing every meat products name. The reason for all of this is because Mark Risley, director of The Mr. Men Show, is a vegetarian, despite salmon, sardines, liverwurst/liver sausage, bacon, chicken and hot dogs being used, mentioned and/or eaten. List of bean products *'Canned Beans:' These canned beans are the main diet of Mr. Rude to improve his flatulence. In the episode "Canned Goods," he worked in a bean factory as a taste tester. His favorite beans that he ate in the episode on Good Morning Dillydale are Garbanzo Beans (Butter Beans in the UK), Kidney Beans, Baked Beans and Beans & Beans (possibly multiple beans in one can). Also, in the episode "Next Door," it is revealed that Little Miss Chatterbox does not liked canned beans (or any other canned food except creamed/sweet corn). *'Bean Burgers:' Bean Burgers are the Dillydale parody of the famous hamburger replacing the word "ham" with "bean". In the episode "Parks," Mr. Rude eats a Bean Burger in which he turns into one by Miss Magic. The episode "Foods" makes several references to the bean burger. In the episode, Mr. Bounce owns a Bean Burger restaurant, Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Bump work as waiters in a drive-in Bean Burger restaurant in which Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Happy and Mr. Messy dined in, and the Nut Patty/Nut Cutlet (a hamburger presumably made of nuts) is a parody of the bean burger. *'Beanloaf:' There are several types of beanloaves in the show, representing meatloaves. In the episode "Cooking," the second course of the food that Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Quiet ate at Miss Naughty's restaurant was brown beanloaf. The shape is similar to that of a fattened sausage. Unfortunatley, eating the beanloaf is like tasting a dirty sponge so ketchup is needed to make it taste better (despite the ketchup exploding). In the episode "Lunch" when Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Happy tried to convince Mr. Stubborn to eat something else, Mr. Grumpy points out the Beanloaf which is in cubic figure. Mr. Tickle stated that they have four different kinds of beanloaf (each with a different color). The latest time beanloaf was seen was in the episode "Next Door" in which Mr. Grumpy tried to eat but Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small eat instead due to being cold. Mr. Fussy also made a barbecued bean loaf in "Pets" but it was eaten by Finnigan. *'Spaghetti & Beanballs:' An Italian pasta dish that's a parody of Spaghetti and Meatballs. Mr. Stubborn seems to have a liking and or loving for the dish as he refuses to eat anything else without the dish. Beanballs are Mr. Stubborn's favorite type of meat, replacing meatballs. Mr. Happy is served this in "Surprises". *'Bean Burritos:' Burritos that use beans as substitute for grounded beef. The food was only seen briefy at the beginning of the episode, "Food" in which Mr. Messy ate causing the beans to spill all over Mr. Persnickety's face. Category:Food Category:The Mr. Men Show